Mechanikal Modifications
Armour Runeplate Selector Cost: +25% of armour mechanikal housing cost Description: By installing a set of redundant conduits and heavy-duty mechanikal switches behind a protective panel on a suit of armour, a character becomes able to quickly switch between two runeplates installed in his suit of armour. Special Rules: The selector conduits and switches are too heavy to be installed in weapon or shield mechanika housings. In effect, they allow two different runeplates to be installed in a suit of armour, though only one of them can be powered at any single point of time. Using the selector to switch between the runeplates is faster than having a mechanik swap runeplates, but still somewhat complex. First the mains switch uncouples the power source, causing the suit of armour to become unpowered and worsening its DEF penalty by -2, in addition to ending the effects of the currently active runeplate. The selector switch can then be turned so the conduits become realigned to the second runeplate. Last but not least the mains switch has to be thrown to reengage the power source, ending the -2 DEF penalty caused by the unpowered suit of mechanikal armour and causing the second runeplate's runes to take effect. Most armour runeplate selectors are constructed in such a way that the runeplate selector switch cannot be moved unless the mains switch is disengaged (this is especially important when the power source is a storm chamber). Switching the conduits on engaged runeplates has been known to cause explosive disjunction effects, destroying the runeplate or conduits in the process (or electrocuting the wearer, in the case of a storm chamber power source). Throwing the mains switch or turning the selector takes a quick action. Fabrication: The material cost of an armour runeplate selector is 25% of the parts cost of the suit of mechanikal armour. It takes one week to construct the device. Constructing the device requires a successful INT+Mechanikal Engineering roll against a target number of 16. If the roll is failed, it can be reattempted after another two days spent reworking the device. Arcantrik Balancer Cost: 520 gc (capacitors not included) Description: Supplying power to energy-hungry mechanika can be a hassle, not to mention expensive. Though not a cheap solution itself, the arcantrik balancer allows two capacitors to simultaneously feed their power into a single mechanikal device. Rune Points: 2 Special Rules: Two capacitors, which must be of the same type, can be hooked up to the arcantrik balancer. The sum of their power output, minus the two rune points of power the balancer needs for itself, can then be supplied to a mechanikal device attached via arcanoconductive cabling (this will automatically inflict a -1 penalty on attack rolls with mechanikal weapons, unless an upgrade like the enhanced conduit infrastructure is being used. Example: Two clockwork capacitors are hooked up to an arcantrik balancer. Normally, each clockwork capacitor provides 3 power, for a sum of 6 power for two capacitors. However, the balancer requires 2 power to safely channel power, so the actual power output is 4. An arcantrik balancer is always designed with a particular power source in mind (e.g. clockwork capacitors), and will not work with other power sources without switching out the runeplate. Fabrication: The material cost of the arcantrik balancer's parts is 73 gc (including parts for enough arcanoconductive cabling to attach one external mechanikal device). It takes two weeks to construct the device. The pertinent Craft skill for construction is Craft (metalworking). The arcantrik balancer's runeplate requires two weeks to inscribe and requires a successful INT+Mechanikal Engineering roll against a target number of 14. Category:Rules Category:IKRPG